What About the Change?
by LiptonTea
Summary: ONE SHOT. House/Wilson. Sorta Slash. After the ducklings left and before the new elite arrived. Wilson attempts to decode House but becomes very confused.


What about the change?

By: LiptonTea

Pairing: Wilson/House

Summary: Wilson is trying to decode House. It was before the new elite came in and after the ducklings left.

A/N: one shot and also this is my first time of fan fiction writing. Read and respond.

* * *

House, the House we think we see everyday is not really that man. The man called House we know is, arrogant, intelligent, rule bender, rude, has no respect for anything and has motives that are pure. That is the general picture, but that is just the dominate phenotype we can see. There is something; the recessive genotype House, that we don't know of. From little gestures and very small talk, he is actually a man who wants to be someone else. A man, who is polite, sensitive, wants to help, wants to be loved, and has a caring nature. The problem is to over come that recessive boundary then turning it into a phenotype. Wilson knows all about it. He him self has been with House a friend for more than fifth teen years now, and he knows under all of that armor House owns, is the real House. Wilson fell in love with House the way his dominate phenotype was like. If a change happened to House, Wilson was worried that he would lose interest in House.

A/N: I'm getting confused but you might understand the metaphor sort of thing that I dished out.

For a month, Wilson has been giving clues to House that Wilson, him self loves House.

First it was when Wilson held House's hand when they were both outside on Wilson's balcony. They were looking at the sunset.

"So… what's wrong now?" Wilson asked House.

"Nothing." House answered.

Wilson stood on House left side. He moved closer to House a little bit. House noticed and shuffled his feat to the right, like he was kicking something on the floor. Wilson shuffled right, still on the left of House. This time House didn't shuffle away.

"There is something wrong." Wilson said, like a statement.

House stayed silent. Then Wilson got hold of House's left hand, which was lazily swaying with the rest of the arm, to and fro. Wilson didn't let go for a minute. House didn't move his hand away. Then House pulled away and went back to his office. Wilson was left, standing alone.

The next day, Wilson tried something else. House of course, was in his office. Wilson went there. No one but him. He entered the room and there is House, sleeping on his sofa. Wilson approached him. House sleeping peacefully, and looked much younger than when he was awake. Wilson leaned forward and kissed House on the lips. Immediately, there was a response from House.

House kissed back while still eyes closed. Wilson was shocked and was worried that House thought he was Stacy or someone else. Wilson quickly pulled away and stepped a couple of steps forward while looking around him. He turns his attention back to House to see him sitting up and looking straight back at him. House stood up and limped towards the shaky Wilson. House got to Wilson and had both of his hands on Wilson's shoulders.

"Jimmy. Stop shaking." House whispered.

Wilson's shaking faded. House smiled. Wilson smiled back. Then the rest were too quick. House grabbed hold of Wilson's head and kisses Wilson passionately. Wilson kisses back, but with hunger. Wilson felt a little dizzy; very little. Then he dropped to the ground, taking House with him. House was on top. He opened his eyes and Wilson sees the beautiful, hypnotic, electric blue eyes. Then House pulled away and stood up. Wilson stood up as well.

After awkward minutes of silences, House spoke.

"Want to stay at my place?" House asked.

"Uh…"

"It's okay, if you don't want to but then like-"

"No, I'll come."

"Not come. Stay." House said the last like it was a demand.

Wilson shrugged.

"If you insist." Wilson said.

"Anywhere is better than some place that you have to pay for. Stay at my place, and it's for free." House said.

Another set of awkward minutes.

"I'm hungry. Lets get a snack."

"Okay, but you're paying." Wilson said, testing House.

House paused and then smiled.

"Yeah, of course I'm paying." House said.

House and Wilson walked off. House said that last line pretty seriously.

* * *

A/N: That was crappy. COMPLAIN IF YOU LIKE.


End file.
